Caring for a Child
by DavRin
Summary: our beloved dr. Reid is sick and at the brink of losing his job as a profiler..and its up to the section chief and our Italian stallion to nurse him back to health and back to BAU life. but chaos is bound to happen when Erin and David's parenting and nursing skills collide. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer; i don't own cm. no copy right infringement intended and i'm still poor because i get nothin out of all my shits here. a million thanks to the person who pm'ed me and inspired me so much, you know who you are. instead of continuing or updating my two other fics, i decided to work on a new one. i hope you guys will like this. reviews please :)

''_**To care for a child''**_

David Rossi woke up early Saturday morning, wanting to get his blood kicking and perhaps run an extra mile or two. The past week has been hectic, working on a child abduction that didn't end well, the bureau lost 3 good field agents and had Morgan and Hotch in a hospital bed for shrapnel from an IED. It was HELL. The only thing that came in as a surprise is that, instead of chewing their asses off, Erin stood with them and even butted heads with the local police head office for not cooperating. He secured his laces as light drizzle started to pour from the sky, a perfect weather for running an extra mile.

The run is getting better so far, the sole of his shoes made a steady rhythm as it touched the ground with a soft thud, little ball of mist started to form in his lashes but not heavy enough to rub em off, so he decided to leave 'em alone. The earth is calling for his soul, the green leaves on the tree's is welcoming as ever, in running he finds solace and in the gray Saturday morning he finally found the rest he longed for, for the better part of the past week.  
Enjoying the serene and calm feeling David missed to notice that the laces of his right shoe came undone and before he knew it, his left foot stepped on the loose lace and tumbled colliding with another runner, narrowly missing the runner's whole body David managed to bump his nose on the runner's knees.

_** "Oh my God! Are you okay?"**_

David rubbed his nose and tasted fresh blood trickling down from it.

"_**Yeah, I'm fine I think I need a new nose job."**_

"_**David?!"**_  
Despite the gnawing pain throbbing in his injured nose, David knew the moment he heard his name called that he knew whose voice is that.

"_**Erin..of course it has to be you.''**_

''_**What does that suppose to mean''**_

"_**Do you always have good looking men falling at your feet?''**_

"_**Yeah, I guess so. And apparently, they are the biggest sons of bitches. Take you for an example.''**_

Erin helped David up and sat him on a nearby bench; she pulled out a clean handkerchief and handed it to David.

After Rossi, cleaned his nose and eventually stopped the bleeding he takes a good look at Erin sitting beside him.

Wind tousled pony tailed hair, sweat and drizzle mixing on her face, a certain glow in her face but a haunted look in her eyes. Erin is looking straight ahead watching the other runner's doing their own businesses, and he could tell that she is nowhere near.

''_**Hey, what are you doing here so early?"**_

"_**Obviously, running.. now that you're okay, I'll leave you alone.''**_

"_**Leaving so early?''**_

''_**I've been here since 4:30.."**_

Erin stood up but Dave grabbed her hand and sat her beside him. She glared down at him but she knew she will never escape his inquisition. The sooner this will be over, the better.

"_**What's bothering you Erin?''**_

"_**Nothing Dave. Just leave it."**_

"_**Don't give me that bull Erin. You were here even before God has wakened up. Something must be wrong." **_

''_**What made you such an expert on my feelings Agent Rossi?"**_

"_**Do not pull ranks on me woman. I know you. Period. Now spill."**_

Erin sighed.

"_**It's about young doctor Reid"**_

David sighed too.  
_**"You've read the reports already huh?"**_

"_**The child is sick Dave…"**_

"_**I know Bella…if I'm not mistaken its leukemia.''**_

"_**This is horrible David, the director warned me that dismissal from the bureau would be possible, he'd get full medical retirement benefits. But…but, he's too young. I cant let it happen..BAU is his life.. I cant.. I just can't.''**_

"_**We won't let it happen, hey look at me. Between the two of us, maybe we can get him help. Let's keep this a secret, besides, according to the file, it is early detection so maybe there is something we can do. We are not too late yet. We got money and power babe.. .''**_

''_**money and power…''**_

Erin whispered the words and it faded in the cold morning air, that moment an unspoken promise was made.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: okay, I don't own cm and I give up plotting ways to own it because truth is, I could never.  
Keep the reviews coming because, I could not live on bread alone but also with bacon and **

**Burger and pizza and coke and your Reviews of course. ****))))**

**Inbox: tannerose, oh my love it was never my intention to make fun of cancer or to imply that there is anything funny about it. Please please hang on to see that my real goal is to show how David and Erin would fight anything or anyone including each other to take care of the sick Spencer. And I promise, there is a twist in the near future.**

**Now that I cleared things up a bit, lets begin.**

Spencer held on to his gut as he wrenched all its contents to the waste bin in his room, to be perfectly honest, there is nothing there to spill out because he never had his appetite back since last night so his stomach is virtually empty of any food remains. He wiped the side of his mouth with a paper towel and regretted standing up too fast as soon as he did, his whole house is spinning before his eyes for a minute and he forced his eyes shut to make the spinning go away. He's been real dizzy and very weak. He knew what the doctors meant when they told him to take things easy, but he could never show the team that he is sick.

Even his eyes are squirting from the light, everything in his body is aching and sore. Reid grimaced when he heard his phone ring, for a second, he considered not answering the call but then again he considered the possibility that the call could be another case and he doesn't want the team worry sick about him.

"_**Reid."**_

He managed to croak.

"_**Dr. Reid, this is Chief Strauss, I was hoping we could talk."**_

Reid's hopes in continuing to work for the next few weeks or perhaps months more before taking the medical vacation fell on his feet as soon as he heard who the caller was.

"_**Uhhhm, yeah, aherm..yes ma'am."**_

"_**I am thinking dinner, I'll pick you up tonight Dr. Reid."**_

"_**Yeah, see you tonight. Ma'am."**_

Reid thought it funny for Strauss to invite him to dinner for an official discussion on a Saturday evening and let alone talk about official matters outside the office, it was queer yes, but he managed to say yes out of confusion.

"_**Tell me again David why we're having this dinner at your place?"**_

Erin is pushing a grocery cart beside David who is busy inspecting a box of cereal

"_**Because I'm the better cook between us madam."**_

Erin rolled her eyes as she tossed a box of Kleenex to her own cart.

"_**And tell me why am I shopping with you?"**_

"_**Now that is because we agreed that you**_ _**and Spencer will be staying at my place for his recovery, we talked about this Erin."**_

David looked really serious as they walk side by side towards the soap isle.

"_**Fine but bear in mind David that this is a SECRET between us, this is not some shit string to throw around like a yoyo to everyone you meet at the bar."**_

"_**Try not to flatter yourself Erin, as if I would want anyone to know that we'd be living under the same roof."**_

"_**Can you just stop being a jerk for minute? I need us to concentrate about our plan and not to try ripping off each other's throat all the time, can we do that?**_

"_**I don't know, but I'll do my best. Scout's honor."**_

"_**Fair enough for now, what about the oncologist that we talked about? Did you contact him already?"**_

"_**Yeah, but first we have to break our lodging arrangement to Spencer tonight before we start with the medications."**_

"_**You're right, for once."**_

Erin pushed her cart and walked ahead of David towards the counter, David sighed heavily, they are all in for a very rough time ahead.

"_**May GOD bless you and me both in this Erin."**_

He whispered.

More like a prayer.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oookay hello, the twist begins.. **

**I thought it cool to include Garcia and make her the whistle blower, I am sick excited to keep you guys hanging on thin thread as to what Garcia found out that is sooooo terrible. Enjoy and don't forget the reviews. Lotsa love.**

The frantic clicking of the heel on the cold floor reverberated through the whole BAU floor, and given that it is a Saturday, the halls are all empty except for maintenance and people who had been punished by the dragon lady the past week to be utterly honest, Miss Penelope Garcia is the only misplaced soul in that place on that particular day.

She paced back and forth in her small computer generated utopia in a trance like manner, talking to herself. Muttering.

"_**How did this happen?...Why wasn't I informed? Who else knew?...When did it started? Ohmigosh… Oh lordy lord…"**_

She didn't want to finish what she's saying but she is thinking it anyway, Penelope stopped on her tracks and slumped herself on the swivel as she typed away as fast as a gazillion light-years, and her face fell.

"_**Oh my… Oh my poor poor Spencer Reid."**_

She typed again hastily and her face fell lower, from upset to terrified.

"_**I can't believe some morons sent this to the director already! This is supposed to be patient-client thingy. STILL…well except for me since I am the supreme goddess of instant information gathering and NOTHING, is ever classified for my eyes..let just take a peek on who else got the file.. David Rossi my Italian Stallion and super legendary profiler, thank you very much because if there is someone who'd take care of Reid, that would be Rossi, so who else? Ah.. here. Just one more…"**_

"_**Uh oh! That can't be good. CANT BE GOOD AT ALL.. STRAUSS? Why her? Uuurgh! Now what do I do?"**_

Penelope wanted to tell someone from the team about what is happening and the severity of it all but she cannot simply betray Reid, she knew that if Spencer would ever find out that she knew about this, he'd probably beg her to keep it.

She continued tapping away on her computer not really paying attention to the screen till she caught some words that made sense from her peripheral vision and she almost choked on what she just learned.

"_**OH. MY. GOD!"**_

Penelope Garcia fished out her phone from her bag and dialed Rossi's number, but no answer and it went directly to voice mail.

"_This is David, I can't come to the phone, and I'm busy one way or another so leave a message after the beep"_

"_Hey Dave, it's me Penelope. Please call me back ASAP."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Buckle up Dr. Reid."**_

Reid is staring everywhere but at Erin's direction, the close proximity to the "boss" a.k.a Ice Queen is not really comfortable and given the nature of her being a mother, Spencer is cringey because he almost believe that ALL mother's have that special gift in finding out if someone is ill, and of all the people, it is Erin who should know last about his current condition.

_Click!_

And Erin started the car.

After 15 minutes of silent driving….

"_**Uhm—ma'am isn't this the way to Little Creek? What-What are w—we doing…?"**_

"_**You're right doctor, actually we having dinner over at David's tonight."**_

Erin has been gauging Spencer's reaction both verbal and non-verbal ever since they entered the car. She noticed the tell tale sign of dehydration on his cracked lips and the unbelievable fluctuating weight loss.

The child needs help. And Erin no matter how evil the team is making her look is actually a woman whose heart is so tender, A mother's heart. And seeing Spencer slowly succumbing to the traitor illness is ripping her heart out. She vowed to do EVERYTHING in her power to make Spencer's pains go away the moment that cursed file landed on her table.

She just hoped that David won't do anything stupid that would make her loose her temper at the process of taking care of Spencer.


End file.
